


Shipping and Handling

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Spanking, delivery man au, if i put who bottoms here it would spoil the story, jinson, jinyoung in shorts, jinyoung in uniform, package innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Jackson falls in love at first sight with his delivery man, Jinyoung.(The way he looks in the required uniform's shorts is only a bonus.)





	Shipping and Handling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepipeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepipeach/gifts).



> Hello hello! I know, something different. A Jinson fic - finally.
> 
> This is for my wonderful, amazing, perfect, beautiful, caring and awesome friend, pepipeach. Without you, I would post nothing and I wouldn't be here today. So, thank you for all that you do for me - I can never say it enough <3 Happy belated birthday :')
> 
> Enjoy!

It started with an innocent online order.

Jackson recently moved across town to a new place, one that offered him more rooms and space than he ever could have imagined. From a home office to a finished basement, he had room for everything he needed and then some; being a single homeowner certainly had its perks. While he spent his days working from home, chattering away on his phone to make business deals as quickly as possible, Jackson preferred the excitement of the city at night, making plans to meet up with friends and get out of the house as soon as his to-do list was done for the day. Once he had found a cute guy to go home with for the evening, Jackson felt totally accomplished, loving that he could have it all, from work to play and everything in-between.

With new homeownership came the process of purchasing and sometimes replacing old household appliances, old hand-me-downs no longer cutting it in such a large space since Jackson had left the apartment life behind. The most recent purchase he placed was for a new vacuum, one that could handle the few carpeted areas more quickly than the older model his parents had lovingly gifted him when he moved out after completing school. While the old object was heavy and required a bag for use, the new version he selected was sleek and bagless with electric green accents, giving Jackson a sense of excitement to clean that he never had before.

As the tracking stated, his order was to arrive later that afternoon, Jackson enjoying a brief lunch in front of his television as he heard a large diesel truck brake along the curb in front of his home. Holding in some of his excitement, Jackson remained seated until a rapid series of loud knocks sounded from the front door, the man squealing to himself as he jumped up and rushed over to answer it. Swinging open the wooden door, Jackson was surprised to see a man a few inches taller than him but around the same age typing away on a small electronic device, dark strands of hair falling over his forehead as he worked next to a tall brown cardboard box.

“Jackson Wang, I need you to sign here,” the worker held the device closer to him, handing him a bright yellow stylus to jot his signature down with, Jackson doing exactly as he said. 

“Thank you so much,” Jackson beamed, hoping to get a better view of the gentleman’s face, pleased when he looked up after snapping the stylus back into the side of the device.

“You’re welcome,” the man smiled wide, crinkles framing his eyes as he offered a slight bow. “Have a great day.”

Watching as the delivery man walked back to his truck, Jackson couldn’t help but look him up and down, admiring the snug fit of his brown uniform, short-sleeved button-down tucked neatly into a pair of shorts that hit just above the knee. Things started to move in slow motion as Jackson observed the best part of his backside: the perfect curve of his ass in the tight-fitting article of clothing, something Jackson wouldn’t be able to get off of his mind easily. Unfortunately, before Jackson could snap himself back to reality and ask for the other’s name, the delivery man was already back in the front seat of his vehicle, switching it into gear before continuing on his path down the street. With a defeated sigh, Jackson dragged his most recent purchase inside, placing it in the living room before beginning to open and assemble the item, still feeling preoccupied from the excellent view offered as he had walked away.

 

The next day, Jackson did what any well-adjusted member of society would have done in his case by taking his lunch at the same exact time his delivery was made the day prior, staking out the front window in case any nearby neighbors were getting a delivery of their own. Unfortunately for the man, the truck never made an appearance, forcing Jackson to sulk and return to his work unfulfilled before thinking of the next best way to gather the information he so desperately wanted. With the customer service number dialed, Jackson waited on the line for the next available representative, keeping his tracking number and address nearby. After a few minutes, he was finally connected, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as the operator on the other line answered.

“Yes, hi, I need assistance with an order that was delivered yesterday,” Jackson explained. “I have the tracking number here for reference.”

“Of course, sir,” the operator acknowledged. “Go ahead and read me the sequence and we’ll go from there.”

Once the number had been rambled off, Jackson waited for it to be verified, perking up as soon as the woman on the other line spoke again. 

“Alright, sir,” she began, “I have everything about the delivery listed here. What I can I help you with today?”

“Well, you see,” Jackson chuckled to himself, “I had the package delivered and the entire experience was… well, how can I say this appropriately?”

“Sir, did you have any issues with the delivery?” The operator took a more serious tone, Jackson could hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background. “If you have any concerns or comments about your level of satisfaction, please let me know so I can assist you in the best way possible.”

“Can I just get his name?” Jackson asked, trying to be more direct in his request. “The name of the delivery guy, that’s all I need and then I’ll feel slightly more satisfied.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wang, but I’m afraid I cannot provide that information,” the operator clarified, dashing Jackson’s hopes with a single statement. “However, if there were any problems with the service you received or if you have any general comments, I can pass those along to the appropriate departments.” 

“Well, you see…” Jackson sighed, closing his eyes, the recent image of the other man’s backside slowly walking away from him replaying in his mind. “He looked… so good in his uniform.” 

“I’ll be sure to pass that information along to our internal staff here,” the operator deadpanned in the most professional way possible. “Anything else I can assist you with today?”

“No,” Jackson sighed, defeated by what seemed to be the easiest way to get the only thing he wanted. “Thanks.”

Hanging up his phone and tossing it back onto his desk, Jackson sighed even more dramatically as he thought about the man he knew nothing about. He had to have been just under six feet tall, brown hair and dark eyes, soft pink lips that curved into an adorable smile. Unfortunately, beyond his smooth voice and ample backside, Jackson knew nothing else, somehow resorting to light stalking to even get a first or last name. It was unlike him to pursue someone so heavily when it had only been a brief connection; usually Jackson was good at letting go or reconnecting wherever time and space took him. But there was something about the uniformed worker that drove him crazy, perhaps it was the mystery behind knowing nothing about him or the physical uniform itself. Either way, Jackson didn’t feel like giving up quite yet, letting himself get back to work and shelving a brainstorming session for his next steps later on that night.

 

Once in bed after washing his face and brushing his teeth, Jackson turned on the television, letting it play softly in the background as he played around on his phone. He thought about the strange twist of fate that ordering a simple package had turned his mind upside down in such a short period of time before realizing that the answer to his problem had been right there all along. If he wanted to see the other man, he should repeat the process, giving him a chance to appear at his doorstep again. Scrambling to climb out of his sheets and bring his laptop back into bed with him, Jackson began frantically pulling up websites of all different kinds, looking at wishlists he had half-heartedly compiled before beginning to make random orders of all shapes and sizes, hoping that at least one of them would bring the same delivery guy back around. Even if he only saw him for a passing moment, it would be enough to get his name and to Jackson, it was well worth the cost of all the things he suddenly convinced himself he needed.

 

The first packaged arrived less than three days later, Jackson completely heartbroken when he realized he got anything at all, never hearing the truck even come down the street, let alone having a knock on the door to acknowledge that something was delivered. As he gathered his mail from the box outside, the lonely package remained near the front door, Jackson scoffing before picking it up quickly, rushing back inside to check the status of his various other tracking codes. According to his list, the next few days would have one delivery each, giving Jackson enough opportunities to finally act on his feelings. The plan had seemed ridiculous at the beginning and was starting off on shaky ground, but Jackson had faith it would result in something worthwhile, happily placing his unopened delivery on his dining room table before heading to his room for the night.

 

Unfortunately, the next delivery was the same, Jackson too slow to realize what was happening before he was swinging the front door open, watching as the other man took two steps into his vehicle before speeding off, Jackson cursing under his breath and wondering if complaining about the speed of said truck on his suburban street would be enough to get the name from customer service. Quickly dismissing the idea of getting the other man in trouble, Jackson sulked back inside, finishing his quick meal before joining his next business call with a coworker to go over some documents and forms that were a new requirement for their department.

“Yugyeom, do you believe at love at first sight?”

The man on the other end of the line sighed deeply, out of either pity or annoyance, clearly used to Jackson’s unusual ways to begin a professional call.

“I guess it depends,” Yugyeom replied, causing Jackson to scoff at the avoidance of a real answer. 

“Depends on what?” Jackson asked. “Love at first sight is pretty specific.”

“Well, is there a chance you’ll see that person again?” Yugyeom tried to clarify. “If there’s a chance and you’re determined, I could see it being considered love at first sight.”

“You’re making this so complicated,” Jackson rolled his eyes, unsatisfied at the insights he was receiving from his friend. “A simple yes or no would have sufficed.”

“Jackson, did you fall in love at first sight?” Yugyeom finally asked, giving into exactly what Jackson wanted to hear.

“Maybe,” Jackson giggled softly, spinning from side to side in his desk chair. “It’s my delivery guy.”

“What, like the mailman?” Yugyeom laughed, causing Jackson to frown.

“No!” Jackson argued, standing up suddenly behind his desk. “It was this really hot guy with this gentle voice and his face got all crinkly when he smiled… did I mention the tight shorts that are part of his _uniform_?" 

“Are you trying to tell me you saw a hot guy with a nice ass deliver some box to you and now you’re in love?” Yugyeom teased, always taking advantage of making fun of his older friends. “I think that’s called _lust_ at first sight.”

“How dare you trivialize my feelings!” Jackson whined, hitting his desk with his palm for emphasis. “He could be my next great love!”

“I hate to even ask if we’re going to talk about the new reporting system,” Yugyeom interjected, “but can we move on to business-related affairs?”

“Fine,” Jackson plopped back into his chair, pulling up the relevant documents on his computer. “But… one more thing?” 

“What is it?” Yugyeom sighed, obviously ready to put the entire conversation in the past.

“Is it really so bad that I want to unwrap his package?”

In a fit of giggles, Jackson heard the other line go dead, Yugyeom leaving him to deal with learning the new system (and his childish crush) all on his own.

 

 

For the next delivery, Jackson figured out a more direct approach to get his answer, setting up a small folding chair and side table to enjoy his lunch outside in his front yard, guaranteeing that Jinyoung would have to walk past him with his ordered items. While lounging in his chair and eating whatever he could find in his fridge, Jackson was more than thrilled as he heard the familiar sounds of the delivery truck rounding the corner, brakes squeaking as the man shifted the vehicle in park on the street in front of his house. Fetching a box from the side of his seat, the delivery man hopped out, rushing up to Jackson’s door with his head down, looking up at meeting Jackson’s line of sight as he neared the house, slowing down in order to hand the package to Jackson directly.

“Here you are, sir,” the other man nodded, smiling softly as Jackson took the small box before turning to leave. “Have a nice day!”

“Wait!” Jackson shouted to stop him in his tracks, watching as his perfect backside turned to face him again. “You can’t leave just yet.”

“I have a schedule to keep,” he replied. “Is there something else you need assistance with?”

Getting up from his seat, Jackson took a few steps closer, happy that the other didn’t seem to want to run away from such a random encounter.

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours,” Jackson smiled, putting on his best charms. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s Jinyoung,” he smiled back, offering another nod before breaking into a sprint back to his truck, Jackson shamelessly watching his lower half as he jogged away and hopped in the front seat, waving ever so slightly as he drove away.

Satisfied that he finally got his answer he had been looking for, Jackson packed up his makeshift patio setup, repeating the name over and over again to himself until the word turned to gibberish.

 

**Jackson [2:07 PM]**

_Jinyoung!_  

**Yugyeom [2:08 PM]**

_Uh wrong number_

**Jackson [2:08 PM]**

_That’s his name! The delivery man with the perfect ass!_  

**Yugyeom [2:11 PM]**

_Good job, bro. Jinyoung who?_

**Jackson [2:11 PM]**

_I just said… the delivery guy…_

**Yugyeom [2:15 PM]**

_You only got half of his name? You’re an amateur._

**Jackson [2:15 PM]**

_…shut up_ :(

  
Dismayed once again by his short-lived victory, Jackson found himself out of things to buy, already ignoring the embarrassing cluster of boxes and packing peanuts taking up half of his little-used dining room. It had been a week since learning Jinyoung’s name and Jackson had come up empty on finding anything more about the other man. From searching professional sites to social media, he couldn’t piece together enough unique keywords to locate the Jinyoung _he_ had found something special in from only two short conversations. Frustration began to set in as the random man with only half a name couldn’t leave Jackson’s brain even at night, explicit images of what may be hiding underneath his uniform entertaining Jackson in his dreams.

 

Becoming sick and tired of trying to find out more with such little information, Jackson went back to the day he had met Jinyoung, remembering that he could manage to spend an extra moment of his time as long as he had to gather a signature from Jackson in order to leave his purchase, leading Jackson to wonder: what other large items could he possibly need in order to get a few minutes of Jinyoung’s precious time? A quick walk-through of his home didn’t show anything blatantly obvious; everything that was completely necessary had already been bought and installed, leaving him little room to convince himself of anything to buy. But once Jackson made his way to his bedroom, he had convinced himself the lighting certainly wouldn’t do, scoffing audibly at the short stubby table lamp on his nightstand. Pulling his laptop from his desk and into his lap moments later, two large modern LED lamps were ordered, Jackson completely content at the shipping note that appeared, indicating that he may have to sign for the item due to size, weight and total cost. 

_Jackpot._

 

 

Every day that passed up until the date of the promised delivery felt like a lifetime to Jackson, the usually energetic blond turning down invitations from his friends, preferring to stay in and get ahead on all the work he had been procrastinating on during the days he spent lurking for more information on Jinyoung. He knew he was being irrational and ridiculous for placing so much importance on a person he didn’t know anything about, but Jackson was reckless and impulsive when it came to love, latching on at random times for what seemed to be no reason at all. When he thought about the delivery man tucked into bed at night, the only things that bounced back and forth within his mind were his name and his perfectly-shaped ass, two things that Jackson felt happy knowing, but not enough to let him rest well.

 

The morning of the promised delivery, Jackson felt like a kid waking up on Christmas morning, springing out of bed and preparing himself a complete breakfast before showering and getting straight to work, knowing that even if he found himself completely lost in a spreadsheet or immersed in an e-mail draft, the firm knock at the door would alert him to Jinyoung’s arrival, Jackson dressed in his favorite black pants and lucky black t-shirt to hopefully seal the deal. Jackson didn’t know if it was the mystery or the promise of what could be that kept him so interested, but without taking every chance he had up until that point, he would never forgive himself for letting the opportunity to get to know the man with the best ass slip away from him.

Unfortunately for Jackson, the usual time he received deliveries from Jinyoung came and went without any sign of the big brown truck that usually signaled his arrival, leaving Jackson nervous and upset that there had been a mistake. Even after he considered his work day done, nothing had come to his door, forcing Jackson to see if the tracking was as accurate as it claimed to be. Even worse, the website had updated the status to ‘Delivered,’ a statement listed below that ‘ _Customer signed for package upon delivery_.’

Jackson couldn’t believe that he would actually have to contact customer service with a real complaint, lucky enough to have learned Jinyoung’s name in time to turn him in for delaying his delivery. It was around 7 P.M. and Jackson tried his best to let his hopes go that he would see the other man with a big package or two at his doorstep, preferring to text Yugyeom to see what he would be up to that night. If anything could erase the disappointment of his delivery getting lost in the system _and_ Jinyoung being a no-show, it would be spending time with drinks that were strong and friends who loved him. 

However, just as he was about to agree to a time to be picked up by Yugyeom, there was a familiar firm knock at the door, one that strangely resembled the one first heard the day he met Jinyoung. Jackson tried his hardest to not get his hopes up as he slowly approached the door, the knocking happening again with a soft shout of _‘delivery!’_ coming directly after. Opening the door slowly, Jackson couldn’t help but smile wide as he saw Jinyoung waiting in his perfect uniform, no box or hand-held device to be found.  

“Hey,” Jackson stated, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. “I thought I was going to have to call in a complaint. You should have been here hours ago, the item was marked as delivered…”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wang,” Jinyoung replied with a bow and a small smile. “There was a mixup on the truck and I pulled some muscle in my side, I’m having a bit of trouble getting people their things on time today and for that, I apologize.”

“First of all, you can call me Jackson, I know you’ve seen my name a million times the past month,” Jackson cracked, giggling softly. “Secondly, you’re in luck. I’m the strongest guy on the block, I can totally help you get my packages off the truck.”

“Well, Jackson, that would be really great of you,” Jinyoung smiled a little brighter, motioning to follow him back to get the boxes from the truck. “Right this way.”

With a smile, Jackson followed close behind, chattering away about what a nice night it was, casually discussing how he didn’t get out of the house much that day because of a heavy work schedule and anything else that came to mind in the few moments it took to walk to the truck and climb inside. As promised, Jackson’s packages were some of the last around besides what seemed to be others that weren’t able to be delivered that day, Jackson too nosy to not read the labels himself.

“Office paper,” Jinyoung explained, shrugging as Jackson continued to analyze them for whatever reason. “Apparently, some people took today off and didn’t bother to tell us to hold their packages.”

“Is this what you hurt yourself on?” Jackson asked, suddenly concerned as he made his way over to Jinyoung who was standing near what happened to be the ones of his own. “You had to load these off and back on the truck because they couldn’t answer the door? How rude!”

“Well, not exactly,” Jinyoung chuckled, walking over and casually shutting the back door of the truck, leaving him and Jackson secluded inside before walking back over to where the blond stood. “I lied, Jackson.” 

“You… lied?” Jackson found himself suddenly panicking, worried that he assumed too many kind things about the nice delivery man with an excellent butt, hoping he wasn’t about to turn on him so easily. “You said you were hurt, I don’t mind helping you with the packages…” 

“I’m not hurt,” Jinyoung replied, moving back towards Jackson as he backed himself against the wall of the truck, suddenly pinned against it with nowhere else to go. “Do you really think I let just any kind of customer into my truck without having a very special reason for it?”

“W-well,” Jackson stuttered, unsure if the scene should have been turning him on or not, “what kind of reason do you have for inviting me back here?”

“I think you can guess why,” Jinyoung smirked, the crinkles that usually came with his smile suddenly present again. Jackson studied his face, watching as Jinyoung placed a hand next to Jackson’s head against the side of the truck, keeping him in place as their eyes met. The truck had to be one of the least romantic settings for his confession, but Jackson had to make his move as he usually did, swallowing deeply before clearing his throat. 

“Will you still want to talk to me if I make a bad pun about packages?” Jackson asked, all of a sudden questioning his skills in speaking to attractive men.

“Does it have to do with needing help with yours?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, quick to pick up on what Jackson was putting down.

“Of course,” Jackson squeaked out nervously, licking his lips, “and maybe I could, you know, make a delivery of my own-”

Before Jackson could finish his clumsy thought, Jinyoung took the initiative Jackson was apparently too shy to make, pressing his lips against his in a rush, his body pushing Jackson back against the wall of the truck. It was slightly muggy and smelled of old plastic and rust, but Jackson didn’t care, his body able to make up for what his words couldn’t as his arms wrapped around Jinyoung tight. His body was more muscular than anticipated, arms firm and shoulders broad, Jackson sliding his hands down to hold his slim waist in place as they continued to make out in the semi-empty space. It felt scandalous to do such things in what could be considered Jinyoung’s place of business, but the same could be said of Jackson’s house, so what difference would it make?

Finally bold enough to make the move he had been holding back on, Jackson dipped his hands lower, firmly grasping Jinyoung’s ass with both of his hands, massaging it gently through the thick fabric. Firm, yet squishy, Jackson felt himself harden at the thought of seeing Jinyoung without the tailored shorts on, reaching around the front to fiddle with his belt. Amused by the quick decision process Jackson seemed to be making, Jinyoung broke the kiss only to help him with the buckle and front buttons of his shirt, discarding Jackson’s lucky black t-shirt from over his head next. As he looked Jackson’s torso from top to bottom, Jinyoung couldn’t help but let out a tiny gasp, Jackson smirking at the other’s realization that he was someone who took extremely good care of his body. 

“So, you weren’t lying about being the strongest guy on the block, huh?” Jinyoung sighed, his own bare chest and stomach exposed from the button down hanging from his shoulders, long slender fingers working on Jackson’s snug jeans. 

“Unlike you, I don’t have to lie to get what I want,” Jackson giggled, watching as Jinyoung yanked his pants down to his ankles, promptly getting down on his knees.

“Oh, yeah?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, hands rubbing up and down Jackson’s thighs to tease him lightly. “Tell me, how long did it take you to realize I can’t talk for more than a minute until you order something that needs a signature for delivery?”

His own scheme exposed, Jackson blushed at the realization of how silly he had been, a million different ways to get to know Jinyoung suddenly rushing to the front of his brain when they were no longer needed. Of course, Jackson had to act in his own way to get what he wanted, each purchase apparently a little white lie that showed Jinyoung he was interested, obviously picking up on the fact that Jackson had an usual way of showing that he liked what he saw. 

“Too long,” Jackson sighed, voice cracking as Jinyoung lapped at his dick through the thin cotton of his briefs, too impatient to wait for Jackson’s next curated set of explanations. It seemed as if Jinyoung had been impatient waiting for this himself, teasing Jackson even more with his tongue before pulling his underwear down to his ankles, giving his cock a few firm strokes. If Jackson was being honest with himself, getting blown by the delivery guy in the back of his truck never crossed his mind. However, he couldn’t complain about the skill Jinyoung displayed as he took his dick into his mouth even deeper, a low moan leaving his lips. 

“S’good…” Jackson mumbled, fingers sliding through Jinyoung’s soft locks. “Fuck, you’re good…” 

Apparently amused by the lack of control Jackson had at that point, Jinyoung continued on, hands still softly rubbing up and down Jackson’s thighs, eyes gazing up at the blond who could barely hold eye contact long enough for any sense of connection to be made. Clearly, the delivery man held some strange power over him, causing him to slip into a pleasurable haze, Jinyoung’s talented mouth and tongue too much to handle.

“S-stop!” Jackson breathed, watching as Jinyoung pulled off, wiping his mouth gracefully as he continued to hold onto Jackson’s hips.

“Something wrong?” Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, a sense of confusion falling over the situation. “I’m sorry if I was doing too much…”

“No, no,” Jackson laughed, slightly out of breath. “Just didn’t want to… you know…”

With a clumsy charade of him jacking off, Jinyoung got the picture, the two of them sharing a laugh, Jackson admiring the adorable way Jinyoung hid his smile but didn’t bother concealing his audacious laugh. If it weren’t for the dimly lit interior of the dusty metal truck, Jackson could call it all romantic, finally getting to the bottom of what Yugyeom determined was _lust_ at first sight.

“I hate to ask you this but,” Jackson bit his lip, nudging Jinyoung to stand up, “if we want things to continue and if I’m reading all the signs correctly, I’m going to need… things. For you, for me. You know? Things that make things… easier? Safer. You know…”

“I know,” Jinyoung smiled, taking a few steps to reach into the storage compartment of the center console, grabbing a few things before passing them to Jackson, the shorter man pleased to know that at least one of them came prepared.

“Is this an invitation?” Jackson joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s more of a demand,” Jinyoung countered, kissing Jackson as he worked on sliding his shorts off, letting his underwear fall away with them. “Fuck me?”

Jackson no longer felt lost in the haze of what was about to happen, gladly finishing undressing them down to nothing but socks and shoes, Jinyoung mumbling something about keeping them on if they knew what was good for them. Disregarding the fact that the only box big enough to support the both of them would eventually have to be delivered, Jackson watched as Jinyoung lounged back on the package of office paper, legs spread obscenely as if his verbal invitation wasn’t enough. Making sure his stash of supplies was nearby, Jackson dropped to his knees in front of the box, opening up the tiny bottle of lube that Jinyoung apparently kept on-hand as a necessity during his route. Spreading some along his fingers, Jackson carefully gave Jinyoung’s erection some much needed attention, before sliding his hand down lower, slicking up the other’s entrance as his fingers slipped inside carefully one by one.

If Jackson wasn’t already in love with what he thought Jinyoung was, the sounds the other man solidified his feelings, the soft sighs and subtle whines music to Jackson’s ears. While it was becoming clear that Jinyoung did like to have some control over a situation, Jackson appreciated the way he melted into whatever Jackson did, from stroking his dick to the rhythm of his fingers preparing him for what was next. In a way, it was a perfect balance of everything Jackson saw in himself: one way to the world, another in private.

“I’m ready, Jackson,” Jinyoung mumbled, whimpering quietly as Jackson removed his fingers carefully, locating the condom Jinyoung had retrieved for his use, tearing it open with his teeth before sliding it on. Using some creativity, Jackson positioned himself over Jinyoung in the center of the box, offering another passionate kiss as he pressed his cock inside the other man, taking an extremely slow start to ease away any inhibitions still held between them. It was clunky and the atmosphere was anything but romantic, but once Jackson began to thrust at a steady pace, all of the awkward tension still in the air evaporated to leave them both with nothing but shared pleasure.

Jinyoung looked beautiful below him, sprawled out with his legs bent back exactly where he needed them to be, but Jackson wasn’t completely satisfied, his mind hinting at the thought of turning the other man around, needing to see his best assets at a time like this. Pulling out to a dissatisfied whine from Jinyoung, Jackson quieted him with a kiss mumbling to turn around and bend over the box instead, the other man complying easily. While he certainly was obedient to Jackson’s suggestions, Jinyoung had a way to tease and flirt throughout the entire process, making sure that Jackson knew that even Jinyoung knew what his best asset had to be, slowly folding his body over the edge of the package, arching his back to give Jackson the best view possible.

“So needy…” Jackson couldn’t help himself, hands back to gripping the plump bottom of the other man before resuming reentering and building back to his original rhythm. It was the perfect view: milky skin dampened with a sheen of sweat bent over in front of him, voice begging for more as the only sound echoing in the metal box of the vehicle was skin on skin. It wasn’t romantic and it wasn’t ideal, but it felt like a dream come true, Jackson groaning as he held onto Jinyoung’s slim sides, holding him into place as he practically fucked him into the box, no longer caring what bodily fluids might accidentally leave permanent damage to the outside. If Jinyoung didn’t care, neither would he, letting himself go with the flow of Jinyoung subtle demands, listening every time he begged for it to be faster or harder, smirking as the other man even asked to be spanked.

“P-please…” Jinyoung moaned, hands gripping the edge of the cardboard for stability. “Do it… I want it…”

“Say it,” Jackson sighed, hand rubbing the right side of Jinyoung’s ass, knowing he couldn’t tease him for too much longer, already close enough by all that had happened. “I want to hear it clearly, Jinyoung.”

“Spank me!” Jinyoung whined, Jackson delighted by the way the other man begged for whatever he wanted, even in the back of his work vehicle. “Please, don’t make me say it again…” 

“Whatever you say,” Jackson grinned, complying with the other’s wishes as he thrusted more, spanking him a few times as they continued, Jinyoung’s pleasing moans only pushing him closer to the edge. Needing to switch up the angle again, Jackson paused only to move Jinyoung back to their original position, this time holding both of Jinyoung’s legs back completely pounding into him harder than ever before. 

“G-gonna… so close, Jackson,” Jinyoung whimpered, already sounding completely spent. “Right there, oh _god_ , please!”

With only a few more strokes, Jinyoung came completely undone beneath Jackson, the blond pushing himself only a moment longer before finishing himself, pulling out and removing the condom, tying it off and tossing it to the side with everything else he had to dispose of. As he watched Jinyoung remain sprawled back against the box that had no business being the first place they should have fucked, Jackson took the initiative to go up to the compartment from which Jinyoung pulled his supplies, finding a stack of napkins he brought over to clean Jinyoung up. As he carefully wiped their stomachs and chests clean, their eyes met, both men sharing a gentle smile and laugh before Jackson leaned down, kissing Jinyoung softly as he sat on the edge of the package.

“So,” Jinyoung smiled, sitting up to join the other man again, “can we start making time to get to know each other instead of using extreme excuses to get what we want?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jackson feigned ignorance, giggling as he shrugged. “I totally needed everything I’ve ordered the past month.”

“I’m sure you did,” Jinyoung agreed, laughing under his breath. “If you invited me inside, I wouldn’t stumble across an embarrassing pile of items waiting to be returned?” 

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Jackson laughed, loud voice filling the empty space. “Hey, maybe you could give me your number so I don’t have to pay attention to all of the ones I use to track this shit.” 

“That could be arranged,” Jinyoung grinned, kissing Jackson once again, “Mr. Wang.”

“So professional…” Jackson leaned in closer, whispering softly into the other man’s ear, “and I wouldn’t mind if you wore that uniform outside of business hours.”

“Noted,” Jinyoung giggled, pressing another kiss to Jackson’s temple. “Still want to help me carry your boxes inside?”

“I’d be happy to,” Jackson nodded, getting up slowly to collect his clothes. “Would you have time for a glass of wine after?”

“That sounds nice,” Jinyoung smiled, picking up his underwear from the floor. “Be careful, you might just make me fall for you.” 

“I bet you say that to every man you seduce in your big brown truck,” Jackson laughed, already half-dressed.

“There’s only one I’ve ever made time for,” Jinyoung smiled, re-buttoning his top. “It’s a shame that skipping a delivery is frowned upon, but I think the office that needed this paper will understand us shipping back a damaged package…”

Both of them turned to look back at the bent corners and questionable damp spots on the once pristine package, the two sharing a laugh before finishing redressing, carrying off Jackson’s final purchases and locking up the truck before heading inside.

 

 

Whenever Jackson would later tell this story to all of his friends, even with his new boyfriend by his side, he would always end the tale with the same sentiment: after he had poured them both a glass of his favorite wine, Jackson found it easy to admit that Jinyoung seemed to fit into his new home like he should have been there all along.


End file.
